1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device configured to control movement of an object, and to a control method for the control device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control device configured to perform correction processing in a printer or other devices based on a tendency of a change in detection voltage of an optical sensor, and to a control method for the control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a printer device includes a sensor configured to optically detect presence or absence of a sheet, a sheet position mark, a cutter stop position, or the like (for example, an optical sensor including a light emitting portion and a light receiving portion configured to receive light from the light emitting portion to output a detection voltage based on the amount of the received light). The printer device is configured to recognize the position of the sheet or the cutter or to change a printer status based on the detection result of the above-mentioned sensor. For example, the printer device is configured to determine the position of the sheet or the cutter by comparing the detection voltage being the detection result of the sensor and a threshold value set in advance to each other.
The detection accuracy of the sensor is dependent on an individual variation (light emission intensity, light receiving sensitivity, or the like) of the sensor, but the individual variation may not be defined depending on products. In this case, the individual variation may be significantly large, and thus the detection accuracy may be remarkably reduced. It is conceivable to employ a method of selecting products having small individual variations, but the cost increases as compared to the undefined products.
Based on the points described above, in the technical field, there have been demands for a control device and a control method capable of suppressing reduction in detection accuracy even when a sensor having a large individual variation is used.